First Light
by Wrathful Phoenix
Summary: An alternate ending of Breaking Dawn. Oneshot Written for the Fireplace Open-Cycle Challenge.


Alternate ending of Breaking Dawn

This is an alternate ending of Breaking Dawn.

In the memory, Aro and Caius are unaware of Bella's special talent.

Thank you Thranduil Oropherion Redux, for being my Beta.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Running.

I could smell the sickeningly-sweet odor of burning vampire flesh miles away. I quickly veered off of my course to Seattle, and set a new destination. My hunger could wait, overpowered by my curiosity. Perhaps I would find a snack on the way.

Seattle was always a wonderful place to hunt, no sun and plenty of food. A place full of opportunities, where I could stalk my prey in broad daylight so to speak.

The countryside flew past me, a colorful blur. I could feel the wind blowing in my hair, the smell grew stronger. Suddenly, the succulent scent of humanity added itself into the mix. I promptly ran as fast as I could toward the source.

I saw the man walk into a nearby house. It would be child's play to break in and slake my thirst. I quickly drew open an unlocked window and found his form settled on a couch. I crept silently towards his couch, all of my senses focused on him. Finally, I leaped high into the air and hurtled towards his resting form.

He never looked up. When my thirst was finally sated, and my eyes were a brilliant crimson once again, I took in my surroundings. I was in a living room, with a green couch, and a TV in front of me. To my right was a staircase, and behind me was a kitchen. To my left was a belt with a gun in it. I could smell the human scents of sweat, grease, and blood. Suddenly, I became aware of another smell.

Reacting purely on instinct, I drew into a defensive crouch. The faint smell of vampire reached my nose.

While feeding, I had been completely unaware of this smell, my senses all focused on the man and his overwhelming scent. Now however, with nothing to distract me, the faint smell of an enemy reached me.

I quickly realized that the vampire could not possibly be anywhere in the vicinity. The scent was simply too weak. I warily crept up the stairs. To my left, where the smell was coming from, was a room. I lightly jumped into the room, as another human scent hit me.

It was strange; both human and the vampire scents were completely different, yet in some way the same almost as if they were emanating from the same person. The scents of both friend and foe, originating from the same source. That's when I saw the pictures laid side-by-side: one of a plain human girl with dark brown hair, and the other of a vampire, eyes glowing crimson, with similar features. That's when I realized, the scents were coming from the same person. One, older, scent came from when she was a human, the other after her transformation. That's when I looked closer at the first picture. The girl was not alone in the picture, next to her was another vampire, this time a male one.

I was amazed. How could this creature, stand next to such a delicious looking human without killing her? It went against all of my experience. We vampires were impulsive creatures, and the thirst never quite vanished completely. How could he withstand her scent? And did she know what he was? What was their relationship? Questions coursed through my brain like electrical impulses in a robotic arm. I was puzzled.

But, his eyes were a golden yellow instead of the deep crimson I noticed in all well-fed vampires. Could this aberration be an indication of a special trait? Could he somehow withstand the alluring smell of all humans? Could he experience prolonged contact with them without ever feeling the urge to feed? Or was this only possible when he was well-fed? When his thirst was minimal? Questions, only questions never answers. I was confused, and that irritated me.

Eager to answer some of the questions, I ran outside towards the smell of burned immortals. In a few seconds, I could no longer hear the wind whistling through the trees an acre ahead of me. This indicated a clearing.

I quickly stopped, and spotted several birds ahead of me. I quickly slew them all, and touched their fallen bodies, using my gift on each one.

The first three were worthless, but the fourth gave me the information I wished.

'Trees, sunlight, danger, predators, flee'

I glimpsed an astonishing sight in its memories. The Volturi, for it could only be them, marched forward swathed in charcoal cloaks. The most astonishing sight however, was the multicolored assortment of vampires, all standing their ground. Then, the bird fled, and no more information could be obtained.

I rushed into the clearing with no regard for my own safety, only the burning curiosity.

I came across an enormous pile of ash and a scent of death that grated against my instincts, screaming at me to flee. It seemed so profoundly wrong, so many immortals defeated in such a manner. Their mortality inescapable in the end, no longer immortal and dead in the same way as any lesser animal.

Sorrow overcame me, but was unable to completely deter my curiosity. I slowly crept up to the pyre and thrust my hand in.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It isn't enough, we don't know enough about them. Ignorance will only be detrimental to the survival of our race, and we will never risk the lives of our kind simply to save two abominations. We have decided to first destroy the two half-breeds here, and to then destroy those in the south."

I could feel it, each word dooming us. There was no hope. I did not wait for Caius to stop speaking before drawing into my crouch.

The slight, shorter vampire next to Caius began to speak,

"My dear friends, it would pain me to lose any of you. Please, be reasonable. It is unnecessary for any bloodshed to occur. Let us destroy the threats here, and we shall not harm any of you. You have my word."

I listened to Aro's spout of hypocritical statements. As if killing her wouldn't be murder.

Aro finally fell silent, and Carlisle began to speak. "My family would never sanction the destruction of another family member. We cannot allow you to destroy her, as she is as much a part of our family as you, Aro, are a founder of the Volturi."

Tanya looked up, "We're your family too Carlisle."

Carlisle's expression was pained and I could see that he knew it was necessary.

"I would never ask this of you, Tanya."

"I know."

The others murmured among themselves, whispering goodbyes and farewells. Emmett and Rosalie stared into each other's eyes before exchanging another hasty yet passionate kiss. I looked at Alice.

"Alice? What do you see? Will it be okay? For me and Edward I mean."

Alice stared into space, a look of profound horror on her face.

"N-none of us…none…we're all-"

She was abruptly cut off by Aro.

"It pains me to do this, to have to destroy such gifted creatures. Such a waste," he said with a genuine look of pain on his delicate face. "We will do what we must to protect our race. All who do not wish to be destroyed, flee now. All who defend the child will be slaughtered."

Turning to his men now he cried "We do not fear death."

His guard responded "We do not."

His face grim, Aro continued, "We fight to keep our race safe, no matter the risk, no matter the odds."

And his guard stoically responded, "We have never fled a conflict, never lost a battle. We will prevail!"

The Volturi charged.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I shook my head, breaking those final memories loose from my mind. I could feel it; a part of me had shifted, changed. I knew every thought this deceased immortal had ever thought, and it changed me. I was no longer Jason Ralentra the wandering vampire. I was something new, something better. I could feel it, feel the love she had felt for her child and her mate. Love, stronger than any I had ever felt before. After feeling it in her thoughts, I too longed for it. As if feeling it once had made me addicted. I would search; search for the one I could share such love with. A bond which transcended a physical carnal desire, a love stronger than any other.

I had never loved another creature beyond a mild friendship. I always believed attachment was only a weakness, scorned the humans for their need to seek companionship. Now I understood, such a love strengthened and enriched one's life. It gave them meaning, something to live for.

And then there was this Carlisle Cullen, this "vegetarian". He had discovered an alternative way of life, a way of surviving without being forced to slay the species I was once a part of. It would be difficult, but I would learn. I would carry on his legacy.

I knew what I had to do. I had to remember her story, and tell it to those who would listen. I would remember the love this being had shared with so many. For her family, for her friends, for her lover, for her child, and for all of humanity.

I would have to search for one I could share my silent unbeating hear with. It was possible, it had to be possible. I could not even acknowledge the fact that it could be impossible, for it had given my life a new meaning, a new purpose.

So, I would search with a new strength in my heart and a light in my eyes.


End file.
